Discovering of the Destinies
by iChocoLove
Summary: Katsumi was an ordinary girl until one day, she discovers her mapped out fate. Rated T just in case. :D


**LOL! Yes I'm back, yet again, with another of my fanfics. xD**

**I know this idea is a bit overused, but bear with me. :D I'm writing this for my entertainment. xD**

**This one will have an OC (or two or three or four). :D**

**I have a little swearing in this … -sweatdrops- Well, for me it's swearing, okay?! D:**

**Let's START!**

Inside the Smash mansion, Master Hand and his crazy brother, ironically named Crazy Hand, called a grave meeting inside the spacious living room.

"As you know, they are coming to attack us yet again," the hand began, with Crazy twitching in the background. "Mewtwo told me that this time, they have become stronger, and we will finally need to use our last resort."

There was a collective gasp from the crowd, and some munching sounds in the back.

"If you're going to be obnoxious, Toon Link, do it somewhere else, alright?!" Master Hand yelled as well as a hand can yell.

"Mrrrf, Alfigh Mafter Hand!" Toon Link mumbled, his mouth full of food.

Master Hand sighed. "Anyways, we will need three volunteers to get her from the other world. Who is willing to …?"

There was a silence.

"Anyone ….?"

Pit sighed and stood up. "I guess I'll have to go, considering it's probably going to be easier since I can fly."

Marth glanced over at Pit, one of his best friends, and stood up too. "I guess I'll go then."

"Alright, who else?"

There was another awkward silence, in which Ike gave an evil grin, pulling out a sharp needle. He stabbed Link in the arm with it, causing his fellow swordsman to jump up, crying in pain.

"Link! How kind of you to volunteer. Now that we have our three, let's go and have a party- I mean … give Crazy his pills … he hasn't had them yet …" Master Hand finished lamely, floating out the back, dragging Crazy Hand by his thumb. "You three will be leaving tomorrow!" he called out, his voice fading away.

Link glared at Ike. "Why the hell did you do that, you great big bum?!"

"And why can't I?"

"Because, because …" Link pointed a shaking finger at Ike. "Because … Ah, screw that!" the Hero of Time turned around in a huff.

"I still win!" Ike called out.

Pit ran over to Link, followed closely by Marth.

"Should we get ready, then?"

"Alright," Link grumbled, giving a final glare at the mercenary. Ike just cheerily waved. "Damn that bastard!"

- - - -

In the morning, Pit happily filled up two buckets of cold water and dumped them on his companions.

"GAAAAH! I'M UP I'M UP I'M UP!" Marth screamed, bolting out of his bed. Link, on the other hand, got out of bed calmly and started strangling the poor angel.

"My neck …" Pit croaked after a couple minutes of Link's silent but deadly wrath.

"Don't ever wake me up like that ever again, okay Pit?" Link said cheerfully, brushing his hands together.

"Alright …" the angel whispered, his throat still rather sore.

The door to the washroom blasted open and Marth walked out, his cape billowing behind him. "It's show time!"

"Hey, isn't that Snake's line?"

"Well, now it's mine!"

"Suuure it is. As far as I know, Snake trademarked that thing."

"… Damn."

- - - -

At that moment, in a different dimension, a girl of 16 years old just woke up, stretching in her comfortable bed.

"So … so … tiiiiiiiiired …" she mumbled through half-yawn. Her parents had already left for work, and probably not to return until later that night, as usual.

She wandered down the stairs, still in her pyjamas, and poured herself a cup of milk, her short black hair sticking out in unnatural places.

Suddenly, her eyes shone, her entire appearance changing once she glanced over at her newly bought Wii.

"Heee-ya!" she let out, doing a double-kick in mid-air, only to land painfully on her butt. "Oww …" she winced. "I wish I was like the smashers …" she sighed, "It's so cool! Like, jump, jump, slash, BOOM!"

Trudging up the stairs, switching back to her exhausted demeanour, she brushed her teeth and brushed her hair down. Just then, the doorbell rang. The girl hesitated, not heading down the stairs. _Mom and Dad always told me to never open the door when they're not home …_

However, the doorbell rang inconsistently, annoying her beyond her wits. _It can't hurt this once …_ She pushed herself out of her chair and dragged herself down the stairs.

She opened the door, to reveal three oddly dressed people. They all had a strange aura around them – sinister, dark, and to say in the least, evil.

"Well, hello, warrior," the shorter one sneered. The unpleasant grimace showed all her pointy teeth, and the girl shuddered.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" she snarled, forgetting that she could perfectly well shut the door in their faces.

"Our names are not important," another one said, his hood pulled over his eyes. "We are here to collect you and take you to our headquarters."

"GO! Get her!" the tallest yelled unexpectedly. The other two grabbed her by the wrists, and they twisted her arms behind her back, binding her arms to her sides. "Let's go."

The girl struggled, to no avail. Her two attackers had grips like iron, and there was no chance of her escape. She opened her mouth to scream for help, but the tallest seemed to notice, and placed a firm hand over her mouth.

"There's no need to scream, my beauty," he hissed into her ear.

"HEY! Let her go!" someone cried. A light blue arrow whizzed startlingly close to the four and stuck itself into a wall.

While the three enemies were distracted, another man grabbed the girl by the waist and waved to his companions. "Abduction is a success!"

"Alright, let's go!" the one in green called, and the three – with the girl – ran to the back and out into the forest behind the house.

"Hey, let me go already!" the girl screamed, hitting the man holding her repeatedly on the back with her fist.

"OW! Hey, stop it, it hurts!"

"Oi, Marth, it's kind of obvious she doesn't know her the reason why we're taking her. Maybe we should stop and explain …?" the one with wings asked.

"Alright …"

Once the three stopped, the one holding her set her down carefully. She rubbed her ribs woefully, then glanced up, to finally see her saviours/kidnappers clearly for the first time.

"HOLY CRAP!" she screamed, scurrying away from them.

"What's wrong?!" Pit cried.

"It's the wings isn't it? It's freaking her out!"

"No it's not! It's blue hair, dammit!"

"No way. NO WAY. You guys are video game characters! Why the hell are you three here?" she gaped at them.

"Video game characters? We're video game characters?" Marth scratched the back of his neck, puzzled.

"Yes!" she squeaked. "From Super Smash Bros. Brawl. I should've known that all that brawling last night would've killed my mind today!"

"We're not figments of your imagination, you know," Link chuckled, amused.

"Hey, guys? We should explain to her what this is about," Pit reasoned.

"Alright," Marth took a deep breath. "Well, see, Tabuu set Subspace on us -"

"I know about that already!"

"-And so, he's back somehow, and apparently, he's even stronger this time. The only person who can defeat him, apparently, is the Light Warrior."

"And you're the Light Warrior," Pit added helpfully.

The girl covered her face with her hands. "Tell me this is a joke."

"Well, it's not," Link muttered.

"What's your name, anyways?" Pit finally asked.

"Katsumi," she mumbled, her head still between her hands.

"Well, Katsumi," Pit said gently, "We should get going."

Katsumi glared at the angel. "How do I know you're not some kind of creepy cosplayer stalker thing?"

Link sighed. "Tug on his wings. If they don't come off, well, there's your answer."

Following Link's words, she crept close to the said angel, and yanked on it, _hard_.

"YOW!" Pit yelped, jumping several feet into the air, his wings propelling him. "That hurt!"

"Well, I guess they're real enough."

"Let's get going then?"

"M, 'kay."

With that, Marth picked Katsumi again, bridal style, and once again, Link and Marth ran deeper into the forest, Pit gliding next to them.

"You can let me down, you know," Katsumi grumbled, obviously still not over the fact that she was seeing video game characters in front of her, "I can run perfectly well."

"You probably wouldn't be able to keep up with us though," Pit pointed out.

"Oh, shut up."

After a few minutes of silent running (and gliding!), they arrived in a small clearing. In front of them was a dark void, out of place next to the bright green plants.

"Huh?" Katsumi uttered, back on her own feet. "What's that?"

Link gave his rare smile. "It's a portal. It'll take us back to our dimension."

Pit raised his hand. "I'll go first!" Without waiting for an answer, he landed in front of the portal, closed his eyes and walked into it calmly. The darkness swallowed him, leaving no trace that he had been there earlier.

"You can go next, Katsumi," Marth smiled.

Katsumi took a deep breath. "O-okay … WAIT!" she whirled around, turning to face the remaining two. "What about my parents?"

"What do you mean, what about your parents?"

"They'd be worried about me, and I'll be missing school – I mean, summer vacation – and what if I'm not the person you're looking for -"

Link held up a hand. "Woah, chill!"

"First, the time here and the time there are rather … different. It's kind of complicated, but technically, if you're on our dimension, then the time here won't move for you. I'm not really sure how it works … but yea …" Marth finished lamely.

"Second," Link started, "Why are you concerned about summer vacation?"

"Lastly, we're _pretty_ sure that you're the one we're looking for. At least, you were at the address that Master Hand gave us …"

Katsumi raised an eyebrow. "Okay then …" she took another shuddering breath, and took a couple steps into the void, leaving the forest behind her.

Once she stepped into it, she felt a blast of cold air hit her. She shivered, and opened her eyes. There wasn't any difference between keeping her eyes open and leaving them closed, as she couldn't see anything anyways. Everything around her was just darkness. There was nothing else.

Suddenly, there were several little sparkles surrounding her. "Eh?" she whispered. They twirled faster and faster around her, and with the last circle, she felt a faint tug on her chest, and she left the darkness behind her.

**LOL! Another new fanfic. I shouldn't be writing this, with the other three unfinished fanfics and all … -SIGHS-**

**Review please! :D I'll love you forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever …**

**Link: Just shut up, will you? --"**


End file.
